There has been already known a game system which includes a terminal machine and a server system, and by which a predetermined game is performed (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-306854).
On the other hand, there has been already well known a game machine which is installed at a game corner in an amusement arcade or a shop, and through which a game is executed depending on the operations of a player by consuming a game value such as medals and coins (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-225961 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-146938).